Shining Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the fifth fan series created by Cure Lucky. This series will be produced by Toei Animation and will begin airing on June 13, 2018, replacing ''Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It's theme is Light.' Plot Radiant Valley's sun, moon and stars were shining bright and giving energy to Shiny Crystal, until Desperate Gloom extinguished them. Without Shiny Crystal's light, Radiant Valley becomes weaker day by day, so it's time to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Who will restore the main sources of Radiant Valley's light? Characters Pretty Cure 'Hidamari Hotaru' (陽だまり ほたる ''Hidamari Hotaru?)/ Cure Sun '(キュアサン ''Kyua San?) Voice actress: Nakada Asumi Hotaru is the athletic main heroine of the series and member of the basketball team at Miehikari Junior High School. She is hyperactive, energetic girl, who often uses her catchphrase and though boys hate her, Hotaru is popular with the girls. She is '''Cure Sun, who symbolizes energy and joy, with the power of sunshine. *''Joyful golden light, Cure Sun!'' Yamizora Mizuki (闇空 みずき Yamizora Mizuki?)/ Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn?) Voice actress: Nakamura Eriko A bit nervous girl, who became Pretty Cure along with Hotaru and the smart, but uncommunicative student council president in the same school. Like Hotaru, Mizuki is popular with the girls, but also with the boys. She is Cure Moon, who symbolizes purity and mystery, with the power of moonlight. *''Pure silver light, Cure Moon!'' Utane Hoshi(歌音 ほし Utane Hoshi?)/ Cure Star (キュアスター Kyua Sutā?) Voice actress: Hasegawa Akiko A 13-year-old upcoming idol. She is a fashionable, stubborn girl and becomes the last member of the team. Though Hoshi is not very famous and has a carefree personality, she works hard to achieve the fame and make the people happy with her songs. She is Cure Star, who symbolizes brilliance, with the power of starlight. *''Brilliantly sparkling light, Cure Star!'' Mascots Aurora (オーロラ Ōrora?) - Hotaru's mascot. She ends her sentences with "~rora!". Selena (セレナ Serena?) - Mizuki's mascot. She ends her sentences with "~rena!". Astra (アストラ Asutora?) - Hoshi's mascot. She ends her sentences with "~tora!". Villains The main villain of the season. The first villain to appear. He is Cure Sun's main rival, a rude, strong man, who usually targets boys between the age of 14 to 18. His power is blue fire. The second villain to appear. He is Cure Moon's main rival, a gentle, handsome young man, who usually targets girls between the age of 14 to 18. The third villain to appear. She is Cure Star's main rival, a bubbly, rebellious young girl, who usually targets boys and girls between the age of 10 to 13. The mosters. Others Locations Radiant Valley (ラディアントバレー Radianto Barē?) - A world, full of brightness and shines. Miehikari Junior High School(三重光中学校 Miehikari Chūgakkō?) - Hotaru, Mizuki and Hoshi's school. Desperate Gloom (デスパレートグルーム Desuparēto Gurūmu?) - The home place of the season's villains. Items - The crystal, that holds all power of light. - The Pretty Cures' transformation device. Trivia *''Shining Pretty Cure! is slightly similar to ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: **In both seasons Pretty Cures can use the power of light. **Both seasons have 3 Cures. **Both seasons have 2 Cures, who are the same age, and third Cure, who is younger. *''Shining Pretty Cure! ''is the only season to have all mascots female. Category:Fan Series Category:Shining Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky